Chemotherapy is one of the primary treatments of cancer. It involves an aggressive treatment that makes it possible to attack cancer cells disseminated in the body. However, the attack on cancer cells is not sufficiently targeted and very often leads to unpleasant and negative side effects for the patient, such as a reduction in red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets, nausea and vomiting, a significant state of fatigue, loss of hair and nails, etc.
It is therefore necessary to find an effective solution that can prevent and limit as much as possible the side effects that ensue from treatments by chemotherapy. Currently, there is not a satisfactory solution. In the case of too significant a reduction of red blood cells, oncologists have to slow down the chemotherapy protocol initially provided in order to allow the body time to re-synthesize its red blood cells or they have to accelerate this synthesis by injecting a growth factor, EPO, which has the drawback of promoting the growth of cancer cells as well.